


A Hot Pursuit

by Glowstickia



Series: Taz Minifics [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Car Chases, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Her hand reach for the cup holder when her eyes caught something- there.A black sleek car zoomed past. Hurley's mouth twitched as she turned on her lights and siren."Not today, bud."





	A Hot Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> darkseldarine said:  
> for that 3 sentence fic thing how about,, sloane x hurley in modern au?
> 
> Hi, yeah apparently I can't fuckin count? Cause this aint 3 sentences haha

Hurley leaned back in her seat and took a swig of her coffee. Her fingers tapped the wheel as her eyes scanned the road. It was a highway, a long stretch of road without twists or stop signs. No lights. Just open road. Hurley sighed and rubbed her eyes. And boring ass scenery. The thicket of woods across from her was boring. The lack of traffic was boring.

She flipped through stations on the radio again. She lost track of how many times she's done it, but no way was she going to listen to ads or...country. She grunted, finally settling on a station while it advertised something about some box store "with greaaaaaaaaat deaaaaaaaaaals!" 

Hurley thumped her forehead against the steering wheel. She hated waiting. _Oh, boy did she ever hate waiting_.

The ad faded and the radio host's wacky voice chimed in with "Classic hits from the 70's and 80's NOW!" Hurley's fingers began to drum to the music. She gripped and re-gripped the steering wheel, ignoring the call of the alluring aroma of her coffee. She  _had_  to make it last  _at least_  another two hours and hooooooo she is not going to sit here, waiting, while needing to pee on top of that.

No thank you.

Her hand reach for the cup holder when her eyes caught something- _there_ .  
  
A black sleek car zoomed past. Hurley's mouth twitched as she turned on her lights and siren.  
  
"Not today, bud."

She whooped as she turned onto the road and stepped on the gas. This dude was  _flying_. She leaned into her wheel as she pushed harder.  

60\. 64. 68. 72. 

She [turned up the radio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7aDstrDMf0) as she pushed the gas harder.

80s

Hurley barked a laugh. She was reaching the 90s. Holy shit. Haha holy fuckin shit.

The black car drove past her. 

 

 

 

 _On the other side of the highway._  

 

Hurley cursed. Her car skidded, tires screeching at her as she made a sharp turn, crossed the small pass between the meridian. U-turns were legal when chasing perps. She grunted, narrowly missing the side rails as she pressed the gas. They weren't gonna get away from her.

Not on her watch. 

Then the car ahead of her slowed. A sign of giving up? Hurley squinted out her bug splattered windshield. Or, a trap?

Hurley swapped to the breaks just as she overcame the distance. Her car passed the black one by a few meters. She U-turned again. She wasn't walking towards that car from the front. Making a sick parallel parking move that would make her old man proud, she set her car to park, and got out of the car.

As she approached she noticed the license plate - RAVEN. It also had tinted windows. Clever fool. She clicked her tongue.

Hurley adjusted her sunglasses before knocking on the driver's side window. It rolled down. Her heartbeat drummed in her ears. A woman with long black hair and sun kissed skin leaned out. Her lips were glossy and deep red. She batted her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Is there a problem officer?"

Hurley cleared her throat, ignoring the heat rising in her face and blooming at her ears. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

The woman's eyes crinkled as she smiled. "Yes."

"And?"

She beamed. "Do you know how fast you were going to catch me, officer?" 

Hurley blinked. "...Yes?"

Her grin widened. "And you still haven't caught me~" She twiddled her fingers as she suddenly stepped on the gas, "SEE YA HOT STUFF!"

Hurley stared as the black car grew farther and farther away. She shook her head and returned to her car. The ads were back. She yelled, screamed, soon as her car door was closed. And then she returned to her post.

She'll catch that 'Raven'. Someday, damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Modern au means I can say cars w/o having to correct myself to battle wagons HA
> 
> find me at [tazglow](https://tazglow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
